Goin Under
by WrathOfPaine
Summary: Kagome was always raised as a boy and has always been outcast. As a goth no one at her new school likes her, but one is unafraid. Can he get to know her and break the ice around her heart?
1. Default Chapter

Goin' Under  
  
Prologue*~  
  
You know how there are days where you just want to crawl under a rock and stay there forever. Well, my whole life has been like that for me. Maybe there's some kind of magnetic force that makes all this shit happen in my life.  
  
Life may be rough, but I've lived for 16 years and I'm still living today. Of course, it helps when you're an outcast and no one in your life gives a damn about the welfare of your feeling, pride, or reason for living in general.  
  
See, when I was born, my father wanted a boy. But he died a week and a half before I was born and my mother wanted a son to commemorate his memory. WHOOPS!! She never expected me. So, to replace his unborn male offspring, I was raised much like a boy would be brought up.  
  
Spent a lot of time fighting and playing sports, never wearing skirts or dresses, taking part in male-based hobbies, and not sporting pink and other 'girlie' labeled colors. I had one relationship with a jerk named Kouga Gino. He forced himself on me one time at the movies in the theater that was almost empty save for a few teenagers. My mother found out (from what I'm sure are many spies that trail me everywhere) and we moved that night.  
  
My grandmother, my only friend, was the only one who acknowledged my miniscule existence. She died when I aged eleven years. I was old enough to know that the only caring relative of mine had just left me alone and defenseless in a harsh, cruel, and judgmental world that I didn't believe I could survive. At eleven I also became uncannily aware of how my mother favored her knew son, Souta, which she had been impregnated with at a bar one night.  
  
As I aged I became very self-confident and did what I wanted to since my mother now seemed unconcerned with my life at all. I got three tattoos, my tongue pierced, my belly button pierced, and the ends and bangs of my hair colored. I became to my schoolmates a Gothic Outcast.  
  
Right before I turned sixteen we moved from Sakura to a little shrine in Tokyo. I got my very own room just the same size as everyone else's, which never happened at our house in Osaka, Sakura, or any other city we lived. My family was always packing and unpacking a great deal; the longest we ever settled down was for three months and a week in a dark, criminal town in Thailand (yeah we traveled a LOT).  
  
Now, we're in Tokyo and I'm spending my second day decorating my sponge- painted black and plum-purple room. *~ ~*  
  
Kagome ascended the wooden stairs to the top story of the Higurashi Sunset Shrine. The cool wood sent mental shivers up and down her spine, but she refused to show her momentary weakness. Heaving a cardboard box down to the furthermost room of the hall.  
  
She used her unclad foot to kick open the door, to that last room, covered with 'Warning', Parental Advisory, and Keep Out signs. Once open the room was lain out with a large dark blue, wooden, canopy (with curtains) bed facing right in the back left corner. An Oak wood desk sat it where the said bed faced with a black lamp with dangling purple beads perched in the very back right. A cushioned chair sat cast in the eerie glow of the lamp among the nighttime darkness. Black curtains fluttered in the slight breeze coming in the window.  
  
Turning left into the room, Kagome's gaze fell on her Forest green closet door and the navy blue dresser shielded on the side and back by dark walls. Casting the box in her hands on the deep red shag-carpet, Kagome drew out a clear, purple alarm clock and set it on the dark polished end table at the head of her bead.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
The doorbell chimed, announcing the arrival of a 'welcome-to-the-city'er most likely. Her feet pounded on the icy wood, which like transferring her feet from a cozy fire to a black of ice. Kagome wrenched the door open and stared at the four people on her doorstep. There were three silver-haired males, two teens-one with a cap- and a man most likely the father she thought along with a black-haired woman holding a white icing cake.  
  
"Hello Miss," the cheery female voice broke the awkward silence that greeted Kagome at first. "We're the Misatu's and we would like to welcome you to Tokyo." The older man draped an arm around the woman's shoulders. The two tens looked as if they could care less. Especially the taller one staring at the sky. The boy with the red hat, who seemed the youngest, was staring at her. Without warning Kagome slammed the door shut and walked calmly up to her room. Peering out her window she saw the Misatu's climbing slowly down the many cement steps to the street. Suddenly the capped boy twisted his head looking over his shoulder and made eye contact with her. His amber eyes held several emotions and they could be seen flitting behind his deep eyes.  
  
He's very cute Kagome thought turning to unpack her sketch journals very cute. 


	2. When I'm Gone

Goin' Under  
  
Chapter One*~  
  
*~  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open as a screeching beeping blared in her ears. Rolling over to smack the alarm clock on her bedside table she tumbled unceremoniously to the floor. Standing up she pulled the covers tangled in her limbs with her. Flailing her arms the comforter fell to the floor and Kagome walked slouchy to her dresser.  
  
Taking out her outfit for today she walked into her little walk-in closet. She came out a couple minutes later sporting a dark red tube with black netting over her stomach. It was held up with two black-leather grommet (holes with metal on the side) straps. A black band stretched from her right wrist to her elbow studded at the wrist. Thin studded bands silver, black, red, and brown bracelets, and chains decorated her left wrist.  
  
The silver chain around her neck bore a black and blue marble. Kagome then pulled on a pair of green cargo capris and laced a black grommet belt through the belt loops.  
  
Strolling down the hallway, barefoot, Kagome entered the white tiled upstairs bathroom. She used a washcloth to clean her face, then applied black eye shadow and red eyeliner. Her dark green bangs framed her face ending perfectly at her chin. The Red tips of her shoulder-length hair rested at her collarbone contrasting with her light skin.  
  
Running into the kitchen she stole an apple from the fruit basket on the counter. "I'm going to school."  
  
The bustling around above her head continued and no reply was heard. "Whatever." She took a large bite out of the green apple as she slung her black bookbag over her shoulder and slipped into her wicker-black-trimmed thong flip-flops then pulled on a navy hooded jacket.  
  
I wonder if any of the cheery Misatu's will be with me at school. Kagome thought as she waltzed carelessly down the busy sidewalk. 'Cause if the kids are like their mom, I don't think I could handle them. A giggle escaped her lips as she recalled last night's events. "Oh well," her voice was lost to the roaring cars passing by.  
  
"Wonder what kind of crappy school I'm stuck in this time." She turned up a long street that lead to a large white and brick building with platinum- looking letters spelling out 'Hikaider High School' just above the double doors.  
  
"Here goes nothing she thought  
  
"Yo, Inu! What's up?" Miroku slammed back against a locker next to his friends.  
  
"Miroku," Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as he eyed his black-haired friend. "Last time you slammed into Sango's locker, your head was stuck in a girls' toilet for six and a half hours."  
  
Miroku then eased off the locker. "Yep," Inuyasha chuckled. "You dented it good."  
  
Miroku panicked and ran dangerously down the hall. "Tch." Inuyasha slid his textbook and binder into his arms. He had started down the hall when everything went quiet and all heads turned to his left. He followed the others' gaze and spotted the girl from last night. She was waking casually down the hall amidst whispers and stares.  
  
He watched as she retrieved her books and entered his homeroom, only to emerge seconds later with earphones and a CD player. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Inuyasha deposited his books on an empty desk in the back of the room (opposite to where Kagome was).  
  
He then slouched into his seat and started to read his Cowboy Bebop manga. Slowly the room filled with chatting teens. 


End file.
